1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor module, in particular in half-bridge arrangement, comprising load and auxiliary terminal elements, for use in known applications, and also comprising module-internal load and auxiliary connection devices of low-inductance configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known power semiconductor modules, for example the module disclosed in German Patent Application Ser. No. DE 39 37 045 A1, discloses a power semiconductor module having at least one half-bridge comprising three main terminal lines for carrying current between three module main terminals and the semiconductor switches and comprising a ceramic substrate, on which connection conductor tracks for connecting the parallel power transistors are present. In this case, in order to reduce module-internal inductances, the three main terminal lines consist of wide strips at a small distance from one another.
Furthermore, German Patent Application Ser. No. DE 100 37 533 A1 discloses a circuit arrangement in half-bridge topology having low internal parasitic inductances. For this purpose, it is proposed to arrange the individual power transistors of the two power switches in series and to arrange finger-like contact elements between the individual power transistors. With this pressure-contacted arrangement, very low parasitic inductances are achieved in such circuit arrangements.
What is common to both documents is that they are directed to the configuration of the load terminal elements and the arrangement thereof in the interior of the power semiconductor module, without giving further consideration to the configuration of the substrate with power semiconductor components arranged thereon and the connection devices thereof.